broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vallecrosia
'Creation' The town of Vallecrosia was established long before any of the current inhabitants arrived. It was ruled over by Duke Pardaillan, who was also the ruler of the island. Due to a series of bad harvests, coupled with the ever-present threat of the Darkness, the town's population had died out, or migrated, long before the arrivals of the Great Alliance. The presence of Lycanoia, a wolf-like spirit, keeps the town and some of its surrounding areas, mostly safe from harm. 'Location' Vallecrosia is situated roughly in the middle of the island of Espérer. With mountains to the east, a large jungle to the south, access to the sea to the west and plenty of flat land around it, it will never want for resources as long as there are people there to harvest them. 'Appearance' Vallecrosia is a relatively small, but well-defended town. The walls surrounding the town have been built to last and include extra defences against possible foes. 'Leadership' Previously, Vallecrosia was the seat of power for Duke Lorenzo Pardaillan II. It is assumed he had complete control over the inhabitants of the island and took heed from a small number of advisors. Originally led by two consuls, which has since been upgraded to a council of five members, voted for by the townsfolk. They will decide and vote on matters pertaining to the building or running of the town. On a more scholarly matter, the college of Espérer is comprised of those who are the best in their fields; whether it is metalwork, magic or alchemy. They are all seen as highly experienced individuals whose words may carry great weight, even with the leaders of the town. 'Known Leaders Of Vallecrosia' * Duke Lorenzo Pardaillan II - the last Duke of Vallecrosia before the refugees arrived. *'Lucien Ostorious' - Head of the Order of Sacred Lights, council member. *'Beor Fellhammer' - council member. *'Drakk Blackhand' - founder of Rakust Dosîm, council member. *'Kyle Gruber' - council member. *'Haldreithen Iyriklaun' - council member. 'History' *'Granite 5116' - The [http://broken-worlds-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Vallecrosia_Rebuilt rebuilding] effort begins. *'Granite 5116' - The Diaries Of Duke Pardaillan II are found. *'Slate 5116' - The spirit of the mountain is laid to rest. *'Hematite 5116' - Lucien Ostorious and Beor Fellhammer are elected as Town Consuls *'5117' - AStor distributes his demonic books around town. *'5117' - The [http://broken-worlds.wikia.com/wiki/A_Clockwork_Golem Clockwork Golem] incident. *'Hematite 5117' - Gourdswatch. *'5117' - Maximum Marrow is spawned and terrorises the town. *'5118' - Gabriel Soth is executed. *'Timber 5118' - A Goblin warlord; Santok Claws, leads a siege from atop his tower. *'Malachite 5119' - The undead Markus Ironshell begins his siege of Vallecrosia. *'Moonstone 5119' - The College of Espérer is officially founded. *'5120' - Lead by Squire Wilfred Cecilio, a Corpse Crawler lair is destroyed. *'5121' - A Werewolf is tracked down to the ruined Ostorious Manor in the swamp and slain. Notable Factions * Order Of The Sacred Lights - the holy order dedicated to guarding the land. * Order Of The Bead - a Dwarven religious order who had their own, specific scripture. 'Notable Landmarks' * Lycanoia's Shrine - a small spring covered by a large tree. The light of Lycanoia's beacon shoots from the sky here and can be seen for miles around. * The Stumble Inn - the sole drinking establishment for Vallecrosia and information meeting place for the townsfolk. A constant, in an otherwise ever-changing environment. * The Town Hall - previously the manor of the Duke. * The Hospital - previously the alchemy laboratory of Nicolo, then taken over by the disgraced alchemist Gabriel Soth. Later converted into a hospital, it is currently in the hands of Rein Samuel. * Halls Of Justice - the headquarters for the Order Of The Sacred Lights, who govern Vallecrosia, Eymet and the surrounding lands. * College Of Espérer - a place built to pour the collective research of Dwarven metallurgists, Human alchemists and Elven thaumaturgists, to seek new information that may help the world. * Gruber Estate - belonging in the Gruber family for generations the current owner, Kyle Gruber, has expanded the homestead into the primary farm for Vallecrosia. 'Notable Occupants' * Professor Astor. * Mkoll - talented Elven spiritualist. * Rein Samuel - Human alchemist. 'Gallery Of Vallecrosia' ' VallecrosiaPainting.jpg|''Artist's depiction of Vallecrosia. Vallecrosia3.png|''The College of Espérer and the Hospital.'' Vallecrosia2.png|''A view of the town at night.'' Vallecrosia4.png|''Lycanoia's Shrine.'' Vallecrosia1.png|''A view of the town at night.'' VallecrosiaMap.png|''A map of the town.'' Category:BW World 1 Category:Locations